The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for separating sliver into individual fibers in a sliver opening device.
In an open end spinning machine, a sliver opening device separates sliver into individual fibers and feeds them to the rotor of the machine for spinning. One type of sliver opening device includes a rotating opening roller having a circumferential surface with a number of teeth projecting therefrom for combing and separating the sliver into individual fibers. The opening roller is rotatably disposed within a housing and the rotation of the roller creates air flow conditions within the housing which influence the behavior of the sliver fed to the opening roller. For example, the rotating opening roller produces a tangential air flow about its circumference which influences the behavior of the sliver being fed into the housing through the sliver intake opening of the sliver opening device. The sliver is typically fed in a generally inwardly radial direction with respect to the opening roller for action by the teeth in separating individual fibers from the sliver. A radial orientation of the fibers transverse to the direction of movement of the teeth produces a more effective combing and separating of the sliver into individual fibers. However, the tangential air flow created by the rotating opening roller tends to displace the incoming sliver somewhat tangentially out of position for optimum action by the teeth of the opening roller.
Accordingly, the need exists for an apparatus which orients the incoming sliver in a sliver opening device generally radially for optimum engagement by the teeth of the opening roller for separating the sliver into individual fibers.